Spring Blossom
by vamplight22
Summary: Winter will never be the same as two new girls make their way into the lives of the regulars, and turn this winter into one they woud never forget! OC's! Sequel to The Real Gift. Hope you all like.
1. Chapter 1

The long haired girl stepped off the plane. The air was crispy, and cold. She shivered slightly, but smiled none the less. She turns around, her bright green eyes gleaming.

"Come on Mary. We have to hurry," she says before dashing off.

"I'm coming. Gosh I look good. These new clothes so go with my perfect figure," she giggled. The other girl rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Come on, mom and dad are waiting. And we need to get our luggage."

"Mizuki, wait up!"

"I cant wait to see sis," Mizuki ran to her luggage. Giggling.

…

"Sis is coming today!" Mitsuki ran into the tennis club room, though it was still winter, they just hung out there for fun, and used the gym for tennis practice. Ryoma was the first to react.

"She is? Finally, I was wondering what was taking her."

"You have a sister? Where has she been the whole time!" Momo asked, confused. Since its been a week since Mitsuki had come.

"She was at America, with mom and dad. They're coming today."

"So why were you here?" Eiji asked.

"They let me come earlier, to have some time with Ryoma…" she blushed bright red at the confession. Ryoma smirked slightly. Eiji and Momo grinned.

"So your parents are coming today?" Oishi asked.

"Yup."

"So where have you been staying this whole time?" Kaidoh asked.

"Ryoma's."

Now the regulars blushed as they remembered the first day they met Mitsuki. Fuji had a devilish grin on his face. Ryoma tried to hold back laughter.

"Oh and she brought a friend. Remember Mary?" Ryoma blinked, then groaned.

"Your kidding right?" He asked, "Them, together?"

"Yup. Their both together." She giggled at the face Ryoma made.

"Why?" He whined.

"Who's Mary?" Oishi asked.

"My sisters childhood friend. She hung out with Ryoma and me. We were all good friends. And now we're going to be together again!" Mitsuki bounced a bit.

"Yup, like old times," Ryoma sighed. "Why is she coming anyway?"

"Her parents have to go away for a couple months, so she came with sis."

"Oh."

"Yah, besides I think its great she's coming too. Now we could all be together again!" Ryoma smiled at the memories, and at his girlfriend who looked truly happy.

"Cant wait."

XXXXXXXXX

**Here's the first chapter of Spring Blossom. Hope you like ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think the Echizen's were ok with Mitsuki staying with them?" Yui, Mizuki's and Mitsuki's mother, asked.

"Of course! They love her. Why wouldn't it be ok," Mizuki said from the back seat of the car. Mike, an American man, and Mizuki's father, shook his head smiling.

"And Mary, are you sure your parents are alright with you staying with us?" Yui asked.

"Yah. Since both my parents are going away for a couple months, they told me I could go with you all, if I wanted to," she explained. She then took out her compact mirror and started fixing her hair. Her blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh its nice to have you here. It'll be like old times. All of you together." Yui smiled and clapped her hands together happily.

Mary and Mizuki grinned devilishly, "Yup. Just like old times."

Mike burst laughing.

…..

The regulars, along with the freshman trio, the two cheerleaders, and Mitsuki were at the tennis courts. The ones inside the gym. Sakuno and Tomoka were affected by the news of Ryoma's girlfriend, but after meeting her, they couldn't really hate her.

However, Horio was making a this a very big deal, while Kachiro, and Katsuo hoped no one would think he was their friend.

Mitsuki was with Sakuno and Tomoka. They were talking. Mitsuki was excited about seeing her sister, and told the girls about her coming over, she was slightly jumping.

Everything was going fine. Then it came.

"MITSU-CHAN! RYO-CHAN!" Two voices screamed to the top of their lungs, making everyone stop what they were doing, some terrified, others confused.

The doors then slammed open and two figures walked in.

"Its freezing out there," they said together, shivering slightly. One of them had blonde hair, and blue eyes, the other looked like another version of Mitsuki, only this one had long hair.

"Mizuki!" Mitsuki squealed.

"Mitsuki!" The other squealed. The two ran and crashed into each other. Though they didn't seem to mind.

"I missed you!" They both said at the same time.

"And Mary!" Mitsuki turned to her other friend.

"Mitsuki!" They also hugged, but normally. No crashing.

"Now, where's the last person of the group?" Mizuki asked.

"Yah, right here."

"Ryo-chan!" There was snickering from the tennis players. Ryoma glared at them. "We missed you!"

"Yah, missed you too," he gave a small smile, then he was glomped by the two. Mitsuki was laughing.

"Now we're all together again!" The two girls announced.

"Yup!" Mitsuki jumped.

"Oh, Mitsu, mom asked of you wanna come home today, or do you wanna spend one more day with the Echizen's and come home tomorrow?" Mizuki said.

"Uh… I think I'll come home today, I just have to stop by at Ryoma's to pick up my stuff." Mitsuki explained.

"Alright then, see you at home. And tomorrow…" Mizu turned to the other people in the gym, mostly the regulars.

"You'll introduce us to your new friends," Mary finished, grinning. Mizuki nodded.

"Ryo-chan," she turned to Ryoma, mock-serious, "walk Mitsu-chan home safely. No funny business. I know what you do alone." Ryoma glared, Mitsuki smiled, and the others blushed heavily. Mary was laughing too hard to breath. "Well we're off," Mizuki then jumped on Mary's back.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Mary yelled.

"Hurry! Evil flying monkeys are out to get us! RUN!"

"AHH!" Mary ran out the door with Mizuki holding on for her life. Outside the screaming could still be heard.

"MARY! WHATCH THE ICE!" Then two pairs off screams were heard. Then it was gone.

"They haven't changed." Ryoma muttered.

"Nope, and I think they watched The Wizard of Oz before they came here," Mitsuki giggled.

Of course the regulars were a little shocked by the two, but still found it entertaining as well. Tomoka and Sakuno were just watching the door, blinking. And the freshman trio… had their mouths hanging open.

"Mitsuki-chan," Sakuno said. Everyone turned to her, which made her a bit nervous. "Is Mizuki-san… your twin?"

Then group turned to hr now. Except Ryoma since he already knew.

"Yup, she is. She's the older one, but she's also really immature, so people get confused which of us is the older one." Mitsuki explained.

The regular then sweat dropped as the all though the same thing, _'She's the older one?"_

"Well Ryoma come on, I have to get my stuff. And you have to walk me home. Remember, no funny business," Mitsuki giggled. Ryoma grinned under his cap, and the others just blushed again. Fuji found this all very intriguing, and Inui was taking down data.

"Yah, yah. no funny business." Ryoma smirked devilishly.

"RYOMA!" Momo and Oishi scolded. The two laughed, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm tired…" Mary and Mizuki whined in unison. Yui and Mike rolled their eyes.

Yui was a very gentle woman. She had blonde hair and Green eyes, which is where Mitsuki and Mizuki got their eyes from. And Mike was more of tough guy, but also very funny, and cracks joke a lot. He has black hair with brown eyes, which is where the twins got their hair color from.

Mitsuki, though, got more of their mom's gentleness, and Mizuki got more of their dad's trickster playfulness. But Mizu could be very gentle at times as well as Mitsu can be a great trickster. Though the twins are opposite, their close.

"You two are going to wait until Mitsuki comes home," Yui said. Her voice was soft, but stern.

"But we already saw her today. Why do we have to wait?" Mizuki whined.

"Your such a child," Mike patted her head.

"I am not!" Mizuki pouted. Her mom and dad laughed. Then the doorbell rang.

"Mitsuki!" Mary and Mizuki ran for the door. Yui and Mike raised their eyebrows.

"Wow…" Yui sighed, Mike stifled a chuckle.

Mary and Mizuki slammed open the door and glomped both Ryoma and Mitsuki at the same time.

"Come on in!" The two outstretched their arms in a dramatic way towards the house. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Cant, I have to get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ryoma said. Mary and Mizuki pouted.

"Fine, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Mary said while still pouting. Ryoma left shaking his head in amusement.

"Come on. Mom was about to go crazy waiting for you," Mizuki grabbed Mitsuki's arm and dragged her into the living room, where Yui and Mike were waiting.

"Sweetie!" Yui hugged Mitsuki until she was suffocating her.

"Mom, I don't think she can breath…" Mizuki said, Mike sweat dropped.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Yui let go quickly. Mike then patted Mitsuki's head.

"Good to have you back Mitsu," he said, smiling warmly. He always had a warm smile, along with Yui, they were always nice, and they embraced Mary and Ryoma with open arms. Mitsuki and Mizuki love them dearly.

"Alright now that Mitsuki is here," Mizuki said interrupting the family moment.

"Lets eat!" Mary fist pumped the air and walked off into the kitchen with Mizuki marching right behind her.

Now Yui, Mitsuki, and Mike rolled their eyes.

"Typical," they mumbled and followed after.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Mitsuki and Mizuki stayed awake. Mary and the parents were fast asleep. They were talking.

"This past week had been fun. Ryoma found a really great group of friends who care for him." Mitsuki had tears in her eyes. Tear of joy. Mizuki smiled warmly.

"I'm happy for him. And we aren't going anywhere anymore. So you'll never have to feel that heartbreak again." Mizuki hugged her sister.

"In these moments I can be totally sure you're the older sister," Mitsuki laughed. Mizuki joined in later. They stopped though when they heard Mary grumble something in her sleep. Then laughed quietly again.

"Alright I'm gonna some sleep, I need to get rid of my jet lag. Mary already seems to be content."

Mitsuki nodded as Mizuki snuggled into the covers. Since they jus got there they haven't had time to get everything set. So the three girls had to sleep on a futon together in one room. They were ok with it.

Mitsuki then snuggled in as well. Before she fell asleep she felt someone take her hand and entwine their fingers. She opened her eyes and found Mizuki's sleeping face. She smiled.

She fell asleep like that.

Next day the girls got ready for school.

"Ugh I hate this uniform." Mary grumbled.

"Same here." Mizuki wrinkled her nose.

"Stop complaining and lets go." Mitsuki said.

"Alright!"

Mary and Mizuki were not in Ryoma's or Mitsuki's class. They were in a class where they knew no one. Great.

"Class please welcome our new students from America. Mary Jones, and Mizuki Martin (A/N: Remember Mizuki's dad is American)!" The teacher Saki-sensei said enthusiastically.

"Hi…" the two said not so enthusiastically. They were tired.

The rest of the day went by quickly. The teacher was ok, but way too happy all the time. Mizuki and Mary found it amusing at some points. The class didn't talk much with them, but did help when there was something they didn't understand. In return they helped them with their English.

When everything was over Mizuki and Mary met up with Ryoma and Mitsuki outside to go home. But Ryoma and Mitsuki had other plans.

"Where are we going?" Mary asked.

"It's a surprise." Mitsuki giggled. Mizuki gave her weird look.

"Ok… as long as I don't end up at the bottom of the ocean. Or if Mary ends up with some flying monkeys."

"Mizu shut up!" Mary yelled. Ryoma sighed, but was smirking as well. He did miss this, he just wasn't saying that out loud.

"Don't worry. None of that will happen." He assured them.

The four soon stopped in front of a shop.

"Kawamura's sushi?" Mary read/asked.

"Yup." Mitsuki said.

"Its closed." Mizuki stated reading the sign on the door.

"Yah." Ryoma smirked and opened the door anyway. The two girls shrugged and stepped.

Then found themselves facing more than a dozen people. And all were eating and laughing. They stopped though when the four walked in.

"Welcome to Japan!" Momo and Eiji exclaimed jumping in front of them, surprising the two. They looked around and found all smiling faces, except two people, one with a bandana, and one who looked like he was made of stone. They smiled.

"Thanks!"

They soon met all the regulars, the freshman trio, the two girl who cheerlead for the regulars, and a girl from another school's tennis team, Ann, who Momo invited. And the girls made fun of him for that. He blushed a lot. The others joined in later.

Kaidoh and Momo fought a lot, and were very competitive with each other, but also had a bond. Inui loved data. He took down anything and everything. Tezuka… was Tezuka. As was Fuji. Kawamura cooked and served, apparently his dad owns that place. Oishi was making sure no one killed each other.

Mitsuki was talking to Sakuno while Mary was talking to Tomoka. Mizuki was with Ann. And Ryoma was dealing with Horio. Kachiro and Katsuo were with the two as well. Even Sumire Ryuzaki, the couch of the boys tennis team, and grandmother of Sakuno was there.

Then Mizuki grabbed some sushi from Fuji's table. Eiji, who was in front of her, saw it and his eyes went wide.

"Mizu no-" he was too late. He stared at the girl, and waited. Momo was now next to her with a glass of water. The room was quiet. Fuji was… smiling (of course).

"This is delicious. What is it?" She turned to Fuji ignoring the shocked looks from Momo, Eiji, and the freshman trio.

"Its wasabi." Fuji said and pushed his plate between the two letting her take as many as she wanted. Ann turned to Mitsuki.

"My sister's taste in practically everything is weird." She said.

"Oh." Momo, Eiji, and Horio said.

"So how exactly did you guys end up together anyway?" Horio asked. People crowded around to hear the story. Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei sat at the bar listening.

"Well… it started out with me and Mizuki. We went to the park to play when we found Ryoma trying to practice against a wall. He was the one that told us about tennis. Mizuki was interested and wanted to learn, so we ended up meeting the Echizen's and Nanjiro started playing tennis with her too. She leaned tennis that way."

"So you can play too?" Fuji asked the girl next to him. She nodded since her mouth was full of wasabi.

"Then after that we met Mary at the park too." Ryoma continued. "She was alone since her parents were in Germany at that time. So we played some tennis with her too. She let us come to her mansion since she had a tennis court. She also came over to mine and Nanjiro then had three kids playing tennis with him."

"He truly was an annoying man." Mizuki sighed. Mary nodded.

"I'm sorry Ryoma." The two said sympathetically.

"Yah, yah…" Ryoma waved them off.

"Wait…" Momo seemed to catch on to something. "Mansion? Mary your rich!"

"Uh… yah?" Mary said uncertainly.

"She sure is. She's got the mansion, jets, yachts, land. She even knows ten languages fluently. Cool right?" Mizuki grinned. Mary rolled her eyes.

"You don't really brag about it though…" Oishi said.

"No, there's nothing to brag about." She replied.

"Mary isn't like a certain Monkey King." Ryoma muttered under his breath. Mary and Mizuki didn't hear. Momo and Eiji snickered, knowing who Ryoma was referring to. Fuji chuckled.

"The three years ago Mary had to go to Europe with her parents. And me and Mizuki had to move to Chicago. We all tried to stay in touch… but it was difficult since we were young. Later we lost touch." Mitsuki smiled sadly.

"Yah, and three years ago was when you made that promise, plus you and Ryoma cried so damn hard I should have filmed it!" Mizuki and Mary burst laughing when Mitsuki blushed bright red, while Ryoma pulled his cap down.

Snickering was heard around the room.

"So little Ryo cried ehhh~" Momo taunted.

"Kawaii Ochibi!" Eiji jumped.

"Shut up." Ryoma muttered.

"Well now that that's over!" Mary said all of a sudden. Her and Mizuki grinned.

"Lets party!"

And so they did.


	5. Chapter 5

When everyone was leaving Kawamura's they realized it was snowing. They stared up at the sky.

"Spring will come soon," Momo said. The others agreed.

Mizuki and Mary noticed Mitsuki and Ryoma holding each others hand. The two smiled and began walking.

"Ryoma we're gonna leave Mitsu in your care for a bit. Take care of her. We'll be back later." Mary told them and the two walked off, but first glancing at the others giving them signals to leave the two.

They got the hint and all started separating leaving the couple alone. Mitsuki and Ryoma stood alone holding hands, the snow fell silently. They began walking enjoying the silence.

They ended up at the park and Mitsuki ran to the swings.

"Ryoma come on!" She giggled and jumped on the swings, feeling as if she was flying. Ryoma smiled remembering the days when the two were together, when they were younger.

"_Ryoma! Come on!" Young Mitsuki ran to the swings and jumped on them. She always believed she could touch the sky if she went high enough._

"_Mitsu, your gonna get hurt." Ryoma stated, but smiled anyway at her playfulness._

"_Your such a worrywart Ryo," she smiled, but got off anyway._

"_I worry about you Mitsu." The young girl smiled and kissed the boys cheek. _

"_Thank you Ryo."_

"Mitsu, your gonna get hurt." Ryoma repeated the words from long ago. Mitsuki smiled brightly remembering those days.

"Your such a worrywart Ryo," she giggled, getting closer.

"I worry about you Mitsu." He whispered to her, bringing her into a soft embrace.

"Thank you Ryo." She then placed a soft, delicate kiss on his lips. The two stayed that way for a while, enjoying the warmth on the cold night.

"I love you." Ryoma said softly. Mitsuki smiled warmly.

"I love you too."

Mary and Mizuki new the two would spend this time together doing mushy things, and they wanted their friends to be happy.

The just didn't expect Eiji and Fuji to be walking home with them. The two said the lived in the same direction, and its best the two weren't alone at night. The two didn't know what to say.

As they walked Mary and Eiji were talking about some random stuff and were laughing. Mizuki on the other hand kept glancing up at Fuji, and when she caught herself she hoped she was inconspicuous about it.

She wasn't.

Fuji had noticed the girl giving him strange looks and decided to ignore it just to mess with her little. He was enjoying seeing her blush multiple times when she found out what she was doing.

"We're right here, thanks." Mizuki heard Mary say as they stopped in front of the small, yet cozy house.

"Alright, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Eiji beamed and hugged the two in a bone-crushing hug.

"Kay…" the two wheezed.

When Eiji let go, Fuji decided to mess with Mizuki a little more, as in giving her a softer hug. He could the heat increase from her body, the cold making it painfully obvious.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered in her ear. Mary and Eiji kept a distance from them when they realized what was going on. They snickered quietly and grinned at each other. It would be the start of beautiful, evil plan in their heads.

"We'll talk during lunch," she whispered so the other two could not hear. Eiji merely nodded still grinning like a cat.

Mitsuki arrived later with Ryoma.

"Hey love-birds, how's it going," Mary smirked at the blushes that covered the two's faces.

"Shut up Mary," Ryoma muttered. He kissed Mitsuki and headed for the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Kay!" The two girls called out before Mitsuki closed the door.

"So how was the walk, were you cold? Alone?"

"No mom," Mary smirked at Mitsuki's stern look. Mizuki laughed at her sister.

"We were walked home by Fuji and Eiji." She said.

"Oh. Did you guys talk?"

"Nah."

"Me and Eiji did. He's so damn funny. He told these awesome stories about the regulars and everything. And some of the pranks they've played. And how Fuji and him would always trick people, and Momo would help him out with spying on the team. And how Oishi is such a worry-wart, and Kawamura is sweet but with a racket he goes into burning mode! And Kaidoh acts tough but is actually really sweet and kind. And though he and Momo always fight they make great friends and tennis partners. And Inui is always making some weird juice that tastes nasty and could probably kill. And Tezuka is a complete stone, which makes it funny to make fun of him, but then they get caught and end up running laps."

Mitsuki and Mizuki laughed at the description of the regulars.

**Somewhere else:**

Momo: "Achoo! The hell…?"

Kaidoh: "Achoo! Eh?"

Fuji: "Achoo! Saa…"

Eiji: "Achoo! Nya!"

Kawamura: "Achoo! The sushi!"

Inui: "Achoo! Iie data."

Oishi: "Achoo! A cold?"

Tezuka: "Achoo! I let my gaurs down…"

Ryoma: "Achoo! … where did I put that Ponta?"

**Back with the girls:**

"Wow that was a lot of info," Mitsuki said grinning.

"Yah its funny. They all seem really close, though they're all so different." Mary smiled.

"Well duh, look at me and Mitsu. We're identical twins, yet we're way different."

"Yah totally. Mitsuki's nicer than you all the way!"

"Shut up Mary!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the girls got to school exhausted. Ryoma and Mitsuki sat in class barely paying attention to anything, Mitsuki tried to wake herself up, but Ryoma was content with sleeping through class. Much to Mitsuki's disliking.

Mizuki and Mary were in class dozing off. Saki-sensei had attempted numerous times to wake them up, but all she got were glares. The girls were not to be messed with when tired.

"I cant go on Mizu," Mary mumbled half asleep. "The is too long…"

"I know Mary, I know. I cant take much more of it."

"Can we just fall asleep, and never wake up."

"I'm ok with it as long as your there by me."

"Goodnight Mizu."

"Night Mary."

Saki-sensei twitched slightly as the girls started their dramatic scene in the middle of her lecture. She tried to keep her smile up, but it was failing. It cracked when she heard the girls snore lightly. She grabbed two pieces of chalk and, with precise aim, got them both on the head.

The two bolted up in their seats, startled. They stared at their twitching teacher. Along with the rest of the bewildered class.

"Don't sleep in my class!" Saki scolded before turning back to her charming, smiling self, and continuing her lecture. Mary and Mizuki didn't sleep for the rest of the class period.

Lunch was spent once again in the gym. The lunch room is always so crowded so no one wanted to go in there. And they usually spent their lunch period on the courts, or outside, or in Ryoma's case, the roof. But since it was still cold outside no one wanted to leave the warmth of the building. So they stayed wherever they could find a tennis court. Which brings them to the gym.

Kaidoh and Momo got into another fight and ended up in match against each other. But that ended in a tie when Tezuka decided they were getting too annoying, which was to their disliking.

It was good game for the most part. Kaidoh's Snake shot was very interesting, and the Boomerang Snake surprised the girls. Momo's Jack Knife and Dunk Smash were full of power. It was fun to watch and feel the adrenaline. In the end Mary and Mizuki wanted to play.

Mary was serving the ball. Mizuki waited on her side of the court. Ryoma and Mitsuki ate their lunch and prepared to watch their friends/sister. Ryoma wanted to see how the two improved over the years. The rest knew they could play and were taught by Nanjirou, so they waited patiently.

"Hurry up!" Or not.

"Shut up Momo!" Mary yelled in irritation.

She took a deep breath and smiled at her friend, who nodded. She then threw the ball up and served a normal serve, to the others disappointment. And Mizuki returned it normally. Knowing the others were annoyed by this.

After a while of going back forth, Mary and Mizuki started to get annoyed of themselves, neither were getting a point, since the returns were too easy. When the ball reached Mizuki again it was a little faster, Mizuki then decided it was time to get serious, the adrenaline was beginning to wear off.

She smashed the ball to the other side of the court to the non-suspecting Mary. It whizzed right past her which caused her to lose that point. 15-0.

Mary smirked at her friend.

"So we play seriously now?"

"Yah, hurry it up I wanna beat you before lunch is over." Mizuki grinned.

"I'm hurrying, but you wont be winning."

Mary served the ball with her own serve, Angel Wing, making it go right past Mizuki.

"The Angel Wing. Mary serves the ball at angle so that when its on the other side of the court it curves up with enough power that was put into it. Making it seem like its flying, and un-returnable." Mitsuki explained watching the match.

"That's new." Ryoma mumbled.

"She just mastered it."

Mary was serving once again, and once again, she got a point. But on the next serve Mizuki returned, with one of her own shots, Twister.

"I thought you said it was un-returnable, nya?" Eiji asked trying to figure out what happened.

"It is for most. But Mizuki helped Mary perfect the move, and has played against her for a long time. Plus they play doubles too. So its natural that Mizuki found a way to counter the move."

"What was that move Mizuki used?" Oishi asked.

"Twister. Mizuki can make the ball move in circular motions, deceiving the human eye into where it is headed. When the ball lands it twists to the sides and makes it on the other side without bouncing."

While Mitsuki explained the shots and how the girls control it, Inui was making sure to take down very single detail of the match. Momo sweat-dropped as he watched his sempai, who's glasses gleamed in a mischievous way.

The match continued with power shots throughout the rest of the time. Neither of the girls caring to end the game.

But were forced to when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The two groaned when they realized they had tied as well. 3-3.

"School sucks monkey balls." Mizuki muttered, but was heard by Mary.

"Monkeys!" She ran off screaming.

"Mary! It was just an expression!" Mizuki ran after her friend. "Mary watch out for the wall!" - Crash - "I told you!"

Mitsuki sighed.

The rest of the day went by faster. Mary and Mizuki more awake after their match. And a lot happier.

When they got outside the cold air nipped at their skin.

"Its freezing." Mary groaned.

"Duh." Mizuki mumbled.

"Mary, Mizu, we need to stop by somewhere before we get home." Mitsuki said, walking out in front of them.

"Where?" They asked.

"Ryoma's. you still haven't seen Rinko-san, Nanako-chan, or Nanjirou, and of course, Karupin." The two blinked in confusion, then their eyes widened.

"That's right!" They exclaimed.

"Alright! Lets go!" Mizuki started walking ahead of the girls.

"Mizu, where are you going?" Ryoma asked showing up next to them.

"Your place."

"Uh huh. And do you know where that is?"

"Of course its-… Ryoma I think you should lead the way." She said laughing weakly.

"Right."

Mary and Mizuki jumped a little at the thought of seeing their mentor in tennis, and Rinko plus Nanako. They all headed towards the house in delight. Or in Ryoma's case, annoyance.


	7. Chapter 7

When the group arrived at the Echizen estate the first thing that jumped out at them was Karupin.

"Karupin!" Mary exclaimed.

"How have you been you mischievous cat," Mizuki nuzzled the Himalayan cat, taking in its warm fur.

"Mischievous probably." Ryoma said as he took off his shoes.

"What a great response." Mizuki replied sarcastically.

"Do you two always need to get into something?" Mitsuki asked rubbing her temples. The two turned to her with blank stares.

"Yes."

Mitsuki groaned while Mary giggled softly.

"Don't worry, its how we know that they're the same as ever," she said smiling, which caused Mitsuki to smile as well.

"Yah I guess your right."

Just then Nanako and Rinko came to the door.

"Nanako-chan! Rinko-san!" Mary and Mizuki kicked off their shoes and ran into Rinko and Nanako. Mitsuki picked the Himalayan cat off the ground and held her close, smiling at the scene before her, Ryoma by her side.

"How have you two been?" Rinko asked.

"Yah we haven't seen you in so long. And when Mitsuki-chan came over without you guys, we thought something happened at first." Nanako said.

"Yes, but of course you two would give them alone time before you come and tease them non-stop." Rinko added. Oh how she knew them.

Nanako and Rinko laughed at the cat-like grins on the girls faces. Ryoma and Mitsuki twitched slightly.

"Now come on and get yourselves comfy. Nanjirou has been waiting for you guys." Rinko led them into the main room where Nanjirou was on the ground, in his robes, listening to music, and looking at girls in bikinis. Some things just don't change.

Rinko twitched slightly at what he was reading. She tore the earphones out of his ears.

"Nanjirou get that trash out of here before I throw it out! We have company!" She scolded, causing Nanjirou to jump to his feet.

When he noticed the girls he walked up to them, arms open wide.

"Ah! There are my other daughters!" He exclaimed.

"Oh Nanjirou, you don't change." Mary snorted. Nanjirou bonked her on the head which got her to glare at him playfully.

"Oyaji don't scare them away," Ryoma said as Mitsuki giggled.

"Shut it Ryoma, don't make me bring the baby pictures out," his father threatened and Ryoma glared at him for even mentioning that. Mary and Mizuki snorted quietly at the thought of Ryoma's baby pictures.

"Lets go into the kitchen, I've prepared a meal." Rink practically jumped into the kitchen with glee. She knows that Ryoma isn't very social, and now having his friends, the first one's he ever made, back together, she wanted this happiness to last.

Everyone settled at the table and chatted amongst themselves. Rinko came to the table carrying trays of sushi.

"So how was it in Chicago?" Nanjirou asks starting a conversation.

"It was pretty fun. It was interesting how the areas were. Like there were suburbs, ghetto neighborhoods, communities. And downtown was awesome. Especially at night when it was warm but windy by the lake." Mizuki explained remembering the fond memories.

"Yah I remember how we would pester Mike to take us to downtown every night when it was summer. He got so annoyed because he had to go to work early and we wanted to stay out late." Mitsuki laughed.

"Wow that sounds like fun. What about you Mary? How was Europe?" Rinko asked.

"It was beautiful. But also annoying because I didn't know the people there most of time. And we moved frequently. Like we went to Greece, Italy, Germany, Spain and I knew no one. Except the occasional business men who worked for my parents. But it was never fun since the two were always working."

"Wow I thought you would have more fun." Nanjirou said, popping some shrimp in his mouth.

"Didn't you say you went to Paris too? Aren't you supposed to find true love there or something," Mizuki said stuffing her face with various amounts of sushi.

"It's the city of love. But all I found was a jerk who my parents want me to marry."

Mizuki and Nanjirou choked on the food that was stuffed in their mouth. Mitsuki and Ryoma gave a bewildered look as well as Rinko and Nanako.

"EH?" Mizuki and Nanjirou said at the same time, when they stopped choking.

"Yah. He's wealthy, handsome, romantic. And he's a complete prick!" Rinko's eyes widened at the language. "Pardon me. But the way he treats people so irritating! He treats his servants, the people that make him food, trim his hedges, make his life easier, like they are slaves! And then he acts all charming to me, and yet if I married him I would only be allowed to go to partied with by my side. And I wouldn't hang around with 'commoners' or guys at all for that matter. I cant even leave the mansion unless he's there escorting me! So I said no."

"Good! I agree that man is a prick!" Rinko fumed, surprising the people at the table. Especially her husband. "A relationship should not be based on dominance. It should have love, understanding, trust, and communication. Not just money!"

"Totally!" Mitsuki and Mizuki both said nodding.

"You made the right choice Mary," Ryoma stated calmly, but was glad his friend didn't have to marry that man. It would ruin a friendship that lasted through quite a lot. And Mizuki and Mary were partners in crime. It would be terrible to see them separated.

"Yah I know. I just wish my parents would see that too."

Everyone there knew about Mary's parents. The way they make Mary do things they want her to do. How they always leave her alone and go on trips around the world. Never giving her the freedom to make her decisions. It wasn't until Mike and Yui, with the help of Rinko and Nanjirou, got their parents to let Mary stay with them when they were away. It wasn't like she was being very productive at home.

"Alright lets forget about all of that. You're here with us and that's all that matters!" Nanako decided to brighten the mood. It worked.

"Hey Nanjirou, I dare you to eat that wasabi," Mizuki challenged. Nanjirou looked down at the sushi in front of him and found Rinko had also prepared wasabi for them. Though no one had touched it yet. He smirked.

"I dare you." He countered, but Mizuki just grinned.

"We'll both do it."

The two took some wasabi and brought it to their mouths. Rinko sighed but inwardly happy that the two hadn't changed their attitudes towards each other. They nodded and stuffed the spicy sushi into their mouth.

Immediately after they start chewing though, Nanjirou jumped and ran into the kitchen to rinse his mouth out with ice-cold water, and ice cubes from the freezer.

They all laughed at the response, Ryoma enjoying every minute of it. Some how Mizuki had a way of making his dad look ridiculous. But, then again, other times his dad would make Mizuki look just as ridiculous. Usually that happens when playing tennis. But too bad it was to cold outside to play.

After they ate Mizuki, Mitsuki, and Mary got their jackets and headed out. Saying goodbye to the Echizen family.

"Bye Karupin. I'll see you soon kay," Mizuki nuzzled the cat once more before leaving. Mitsuki gave Ryoma a quick kiss, which his dad teased him for. Which resulted in him getting hit upside the head by Rinko.

"That was fun." Mary said while they walked through the cold, crisp air.

"Yah, I missed them." Mizuki sighed watching her breath flow in front of her, then disappear.

"They missed you guys too. I'm glad we're back." Mitsuki took hold of Mizuki's hand, who took hold of Mary's.

The three walked home in that position, smiling fondly.

**O**

**o **

**O**

**These stories are going to be the end of me! I have re-written the last couple chapters three times because I can't get it right! Hopefully this is good so far. I'm going to add more of the regulars in later chapters. And hopefully some romance between more characters than just Mitsuki and Ryoma.**

**Hope you like!**


End file.
